Time trip
by busybee10
Summary: When I get taken back in time and meet the Marauders, I decide that I am going to stop Harry from going to live at the Dursleys, and stop the Marauders from dieing before their time. SBRL JPLE SLASH GOING UNDER MASSIVE REWRITE SORRY!
1. Time Travel

**Authors note** Will involve Time Travel, and characters reading the books. Maurauder Era

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. But I wouldn't mind having Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Sirius or Lily on loan...oh yeah, I do own Beatrice and Robert

**WARNING!** Will contain slash

**Chapter 1 - Time Travel**

I was just lying there on my bed. Reading. Well, it _was _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for like, the fith time. And then something _really _weird happened. At exactly two minutes past two in the afternoon on the 8th July, 2014, I turned seventeen. At that moment, I wished I was with the Maurauders at the beginnig of their seventh year. All of a sudden, I was in a swirling blue vortex, and then I landed in a random room. I had no idea where I was. But all my stuff was there. Books, writing, keyboard, make-up, chocolate supply...wait, I didn't _have_ a chocolate supply. My brother ate it.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. A piece of parchment floated in front of my face. The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, August 31st, 1979. 19 years before I was born.

**********

"Can I get a map? I think I need to see Dumbledore." A map appeared, and I ran out of the room, heading to the Headmaster's office. I got to the gargoyle, and tried every password I could think of, finally coming to bloody _Lemon Drops._ Seriously. Then again, this _was _Dumbledore after all.

**********

"Professor?" I said, entering the room. "Robert?! What the hell?!" I practically yelled, catching sight of my ex-boyfriend and best friend. (And yes, I did still have feelings for him)

"I could say the same to you."

"Professor, could you explain?"

"Certainly. I believe that young..."

"Beatrice."

"As I was saying, I believe that young Beatrice here came into her magic when she turned seventeen. It may be possible that you have powers beyond belief, or it was just the fact that it was the height of your magic that caused you to travel back in time and bring Robert here with you. There may be one small problem. I don't think you can go home, so I suggest you attend seventh year here. I'm sure that the professors and whatever friends you may make will help you out, and the first half of the term is revision of all the years."

"I can't go home. Ever." I whisphered in shock.

"I am afraid not. Now, you will have to go to Diagon Alley to buy your school things today, as term starts tomorrow."

"What about sorting us?"

"You are so going to be in Ravenclaw."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Shut up."

"Miss Beatrice, if you will?" The Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm. Loyal. Cunning. Clever. Brave. But where to put you?"

"Gryffindor, or you will not be a hat much longer." I though fiercely.

"In that case, then it had better be GRYFFINDOR!" The process was repeated with Robert, and he too was put into Gryffindor. We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and spent the rest of the day shopping. I got the most _gorgeous _black cat, called Merlin, and quite a few extra books. We haede back to Hogwarts at about half eight, and claimed our private rooms in Gryffindor Tower. Our cover story was that we were American transfers, but we were originally British.


	2. Starting School

**Authors note**Will involve Time Travel, and characters reading the books. Marauder Era

**Disclaimer:**I don't own this. But I wouldn't mind having Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Sirius or Lily on loan...oh yeah, I do own Beatrice and Robert though!

**WARNING!** Will contain slash

**Chapter 2 - Starting School**

I went down to the carriages and slipped into one of them. I recognised the people in it almost immediately. Lily Evans and James Potter. Enemies and undoubtedlymadly in love with the other, though they didn't realise it yet. And fighting already.

"Hey. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure." Lily moved up. "I don't recognise you two."

"You wouldn't. We transferred from America this summer. Got here yesterday for an early sorting." I hadn't known that Robert was behind me as he sat next to James.

"Beatrice Syer"

"Robert Jarrett"

"Lily Evans"

"James Potter"

"And Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sorry James, can't find Peter anywhere." Lily groaned and hid her head in her hands, as did I.

"I was really hoping to meet him later." I muttered.

"Not you as well." Lily complained

"Yup! New _seventh _years? Interesting..."

"Don't try anything Black. It won't work."

"Who said I was going to?" He gave me his best innocent look. It was actually quite good. And I'm good at innocent looks. I have a younger brother, after all.

"Your reputation" I dead-panned. Everyone laughed at that.

"It's true, Padfoot."

"How do you know that if we've never even met?"

"I know a lot of things...Moony." I smiled mysteriously, and the three Marauders jaws dropped open.

"Bloody hell."

"You are now an honorary Marauder." Lily groaned again.

"I thought you were alright. There's no hope now"

"Aw, it'll be fine Lils. Besides, I won't hang around wih them _all _the time. Anyway, when are we pranking Snape? I have a score to settle with him." Lily groaned louder.

"Ever tried Animagus?" James asked.

"I think you've forgotten that we have two prefects in this carriage." I said mildly.

"One of whom is a Marauder." He shot back.

"True." I considered it. "Alright then." I screwed my face up in concentration, and transformed into a gorgeous pale grey, almost silver wolf. Quick as a flash, I changed back.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Uh-huh"

"An Alpha?" This came from Remus, who was sitting in the corner.

"WHAT!"

"Nearly pure white coat. Your form is an Alpha alright."

"Bloody hell" We continued up to the castle, and Lily and James had a nearly decent conversation for a change. I resolved that I would have to tell the Marauders the truth at some point. And maybe get them to read the books. That would be a nightmare.

**********

The six of us entered the Great Hall, laughing and joking all the way. Sitting down at the Marauders' spot, we shut up whilst the Sorting and then Dumbledore's speech took place. We ate, and the food was the best I had _ever _tasted. After the feast, we went back up to the dorms. Me, Lily and Robert went up a seperate set of stairs to everyone else.

"Wait, why are you two up here?"

"Private rooms." We chorused. "God, we're as bad as the twins!" I laughed.

"See you in the morning then." Lily sighed and wolked off, shaing her head at the two of us laughing.

"Night Lily." I choked out. We said goodnight, and went to bed.


	3. Lessons

**Authors note**Will involve Time Travel, and characters reading the books. Marauder Era. I feel like being evil, so this is totally AU. Well, almost

**Disclaimer:**I don't own this. But I wouldn't mind having Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Sirius or Lily on loan...oh yeah, I do own Beatrice and Robert though!

**WARNING!** Will contain slash

**Chapter 3 - Lessons**

Waking up early as usual, I padded down to the Common Room in my PJ's with Merlin round my neck and listening to my ipod. I had got the Room of Requirement to enchant all my electrical stuff so that it worked in Hogwarts. Thank god. I don't think I could live without my ipod or computer. And the Internet connection was to my original time, so I could still access my favourite sites. I hummed softly, planning already. I had matchmaking to do.

**********

After coming down again from getting ready, I found Lily sitting in the Common Room, reading.

"Hey Lily. You don't happen to know a hair-changing charm that's permanent, do you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Black, loose ringlets, and halfway down my back." A couple of spells did the job, and my hair was exactly how I wanted it. "Hallelujah! I've been wanting it like this for _ages. _Thanks Lils!" I gave her a hug, and then realised that I hadn't fed Merlin yet. Rushing up the stairs as the boys came down, they stared at my retreating back.

"What the hell was that about?"

"She said something about feeding Merlin..."

**********

"So, who's Merlin?" James asked as we sat down at breakfast.

"My kitten." I replied, taking a bite out of my piece of toast. "Dammit, have house-elves never heard of chocolate spread?"

"I said the same on my first day." Lily laughed.

"You know, we could get some later from the Room Of Requirement."

"Or the Muggle Food Room. And can we call it the ROR? It's easier to say."

"Muggle Food Room?"

"Yeah, it's a room down in the dungeons that has _loads _of Muggle food in."

"Cool...Hey, do you reckon the ROR would give me a swimming pool?"

"Probably not, we couldn't get a Quidditch pitch."

"Oh well, I'll try it tonight. There's no harm in trying." Remus eyed me suspiciously.

"How do you know all this stuff when you've never been here before. Barely anyone knows about the ROR, and you know, though you haven't been to Hogwarts before in your life. And you know a hell of a lot about us, though we've never met. It doesn't make sense."

"I'll tell you all later. I promise. Meet me in the ROR at eight, under the Cloak. All of you."

"Wait, where's Peter?"

"Look at the Slytherin table." I said grimly to Sirius. The Marauders and Lily paled, whilst Robert and I had no reaction. We knew that Pettigrew was a traitor. He was sitting with the Slytherins. Worse, _Snape._

"The treacherous bastard." Sirius hissed, clenching the table.

"Look at his robes." Lily whispered in horror.

"He got resorted." Remus growled, his eyes flashing gold.

"I am going to **kill **him." James stormed out of the Great Hall. The remaining two Marauders glared daggers at Pettigrew from across the Hall.

"I can't say I blame him." I murmered. But I didn't remember that from the books. Looked like just _being _here affect the way things turned out. I realised something. If I could change the past, then surely, I could stop the marauders from dieing before their time, couldn't I?

"Hang on. Was Pettigrew in your dorm last night?"

"Yes, but he was gone when we woke up." Remus's eyes were still golden.

"So he got resorted this morning..." At that moment, Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables.

"And where is Mr. Potter?"

"He's having a personal crisis to do with the betrayal of a 'friend.' He won't be back until later."

"I see that you have noticed the loss of one of our house members. Most unfortunate. Very well then, I shall leave Mr. Potter's timetable with you, Mr Lupin."

"Uh-oh. Snape alert." Lily muttered as McGonagall left. Snape approached, flanked by Mulicber and Rosier.

"What now, Snivellus?" Sirius snapped.

"I just wanted to thank you for your _kind _addition to our House." He said sarcastically.

"Piss off Snape." I ground out, pulling out my wand. I muttered a spell under my breath, and the snakes ran.

"What did you do to them?"

"I just hexed all of Slytherin to sing Gryffindor's praises for the next month, and Pettigrew will...well, you'll see." They laughed.

"And I got Dumbledore."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't trust him. Like I said, I'll tell you later. But I believe we have a Potter to find, no?"

"He'll be at our tree down by the lake, flying, or smashing stuff in the ROR."

"Ok, then, let's go. Sirus and Remus, outside, we'll do inside."

"On our way. Come on Remy!" Sirius ran out of the Hall with a stack of toast hovering behind him.

"How he is so hyper, I will never know." I said, shaking my head at Sirius. And then we left to go to the Room of Requirement.

**********

"So what do we ask it for?" Robert asked.

"I reckon we just ask for wherever James is." I replied, frowning.

"That'd work." We paced outside where the door should be, and voila! The door opened onto...the Quidditch pitch.

"What?"

"I think it means James is up there." I said, pointing. Sirius and Remus came up to us.

"I thought you were doing inside" Remus frowned.

"We went to the ROR, and it opened up out here." Lily shrugged.

"I'm the only one going after him, I think it's more than Pettigrew that's affecting him."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Never been surer." I flew up after James on one of the school brooms and hovered beside him.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Giving up." He said sullenly.

"On Lily?" I hazarded a guess. He nodded.

"I know how you feel." I sighed. "To love the one person you can never have. It is hell, is it not?"

"Who?"

"Robert. Six years now. Utter hell"

"Too true."

"Come on, lets go back down. And don't give up on Lily just yet. She'll cave eventually."

"But I've been waiting too long. There's no point anymore."

"James Harold Potter, if you _ever _say that again, I will hex you so bad you will not know what has hit you. And if you really loved her, you would wait for her." We flew back down, and had five minutes to get to Charms.

**********

Robert and I had a natural talent for Charms, but we lacked experience. It was the same for most classes really. After dinner, I grabbed my swimming costume and a towel and ran down to the ROR. Entering the room, I found a massive swimming pool. Diving in at the deep end, I laughed in exhilaration and spent the next few hours in there, missing dinner.


	4. Spilling Secrets

**Authors note**Will involve Time Travel, and characters reading the books. Marauder Era. I feel like being evil, so this is totally AU. Well, almost. And the pairings are as follows: JP/LE RL/SB and BS/RJ

**Disclaimer:**I don't own this. But I wouldn't mind having Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Sirius or Lily on loan...oh yeah, I do own Beatrice and Robert though!

**WARNING!** Will contain slash

**Chapter 4 - Spilling Secrets**

It reached half seven and I got out the pool, drying off and changing quickly. Asking the room to change so that it had two sofas, three armchairs, loads of food, and six complete sets of the Harry Potter book, my laptop, ipod, writing and drawing things. I settled down to write for a while, and then at ten past eight, there was a knock at the door.

"I believe I said eight, not ten past? Come on, in. I think I ought to give you an explanation."

"Too right you do." Sirius muttered as they went in to the room and sat down.

"Shut up Sirius. Right. I turned seventeen on 8th July, 2014. And don't say anything until I'm done, 'kay? Anyway, so I was just lying on my bed, reading, and I wished I was here at the exact moment I came into my magic. Somehow or other, I dragged Robert with me, and we ended up in Hogwarts two days ago. Dumbledore says we should stay here, because there is no way we can go home. Ever." I took a deepbreath before continuing. "And I've decided that I am going to change the past. As in stopping you lot from dieing. And causing a _massive _paradox doing that, but for you to believe me, you will need to read those books. And don't argue, just read them. Start with the Philsopher'sStone, the rest are in order from there. And no comments on relationships, or anything else for that matter." I gave them my best Death Glare, opened my laptop and plugged in my ipod to recharge.

"Wait, did you say you can never go home?" I nodded, unable to speak. Lily padded across the room, barefoot as she had taken off her shoes to curl up on one of the sofas, and put her arm round my shoulders as I broke down crying.

"Shh. It'll be okay. We'll work through this. Together. I promise." Robert said, crouching down in front of me.

"Thanks," I sniffed and dried my eyes. Lily moved back to her seat, and grabbed the first book.

"Lils, you're as bad as I am."

"Another one that should be in Ravenclaw." Robert sighed

"Shut up about that already. And besides, the hat said I'd do well in any house."

"Lily, I am going to kill your sister if I ever get my hands on her."

"I don't _have _a sister. Mum disowned me after Dad got killed in one of the raids over the summer."

"I had no idea..." James's face softened and Lily leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. I smiled at the way they had changed so quickly, and looked over at the other two Marauders. Somehow, two of the armchairs had changed into another sofa, and Sirius was leaning on Remus's shoulder. I grinned, and Robert saw my look.

"Oh no. Not the matchmaking look. Remember how much trouble we got into _last _time?" Then he saw _where _I was looking.

"Oh no. No way. That is going too far." I gave him my best innocent look.

"Still no." Puppy dog eyes.

"Immune from the amount of times you've used those." Death glare.

"OK, OK. But _don't _drag me into it this time. I'm not risking it."

"Fine." And we sat there, and Lily, James, Remus and Sirius read whilst Robert and I alternated between computer, reading (Robert), or drawing (me). I drew the four together, separate and in pairs. They were actually the best portraits I had done in a while.

**********

I looked up, and saw what book Sirius was reading. Bugger. It was the Prisoner of Azkaban. This was not good. Sirius changed into Padfoot, whined, and started pacing. I got up and sat down in front of him.

"Shh. It's ok, it wasn't you. It was Pettigrew. You would never do that, they're all to bloody thick to realise that. Though I have a suspicion that Dumbledore wasbehind this." I said in a low voice so that the others couldn't hear. "I swear, it's not you. Although you might get a shock in the fifth book." I muttered the last part as Sirius changed back.

"What did you just say?" He asked sharply.

"I said I might have to do this all over again in the fifth book. Although that might be worse."

"Why?"

"Because something _really_ bad happens...and I'm not telling you what, because I don't really want to go into it yet. And don't sulk, please."

"Fine." Sirius went back to reading. I sighed, not looking forward towhen they got to Sirius's death. That would be bad.

**********

I looked up again, a couple of hours later. Uh-oh. Sirius was on the fifth book.

"Sirius, what bit are you on?"

"I'm currently dueling Bellatrix...I die?!" Back to Padfoot.

"This is what I was talking about earlier, Pads. A lot of people die in this."

"How many?" Remus asked.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Pettigrew, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Colin Creevey, Parvati Patil, Cedric Diggory, Quirrel, Crabbe, Hedwig, Bellatrix, Barty Crouch, both Jr. and Sr, Amelia Bones and Scrimgeour. And a whole load of Death Eaters."

"Who got Bella?" I hadn't noticed that Sirius had changed back as I rattled off the list.

"Molly Weasley, Because Bella went for Ginny. At least I think it was Ginny...Oh, and Harry died to get rid of the horcrux, and then came back to life, Bill got mauled by Greyback in human form, and Snape died on our side. Somehow that helped Harry win."

"That makes no sense at all."

"Well hurry up, and you can get to that bit then."

**********

"I think we ought to sleep in here. I really can't be bothered to move, and I'm tired." Six sleeping bags appeared on the floor, and we immediately began fighting over them. I got the pink one, in between Robert and Lily, who was next to James, who was next to Sirius, who was next to Remus.

"Room, you couldn't get our night things, could you?" Six sets of night things appeared on the sleeping bags.

"Thanks!" I grabbed my PJ's, and headed through a separate doorto change. I guessed that the others followed suit, as when I came back out, they were all in sleeping bags, reading again. It was nearing one in the morning! But they were Marauders...I grabbed the last book, and started reading.

"Hey, how come you get to start from the end?"

"Because one, I've already read them, two, the last one's the best, and three, when I'm not reading a series for the first time, I start at the end and work backwards. Can I read now? And if you try to read them out of order, you _will _get hexed." I lay there, reading, and somehow, Robert got hold of my sketchbook, and passed it to Lily, and it got passed around.

"These are really good, Bea."

"Hey, Give that back!" I yelled when I realised that they had it, which resulted in my chasing Sirius around the room. Eventually, I stopped and glared at him.

"I will get you for this, Sirius Black!"

"Uh-oh. This isn't good. Which generally means Prank War. Really not good." Robert and James muttered to Lily at the same time whilst Remus looked on in amusement.

"The Prank War starts tomorrow morning. Two rules. You can only get people in this room to help, and the only people that can get caught in the crossfire are Slytherins. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Robert now looked worried.

"This _really _isn't good. I think Bea might have met her match against the Marauders."

"Robert, Lily, you're with me, right?"

"Course."

"Good. I'm gonna need it."

"You do realise that we are _so_ dead now."

"No we're not. 'Sides, if we use Shield Charms constantly and our rooms are already warded against them, we'll be fine."

"Brilliant!" We began to plan. Lily came up with the idea of checking what we ate beforehand, and spying on them so we knew what expect.

**********

We still hadn't figured out a way to spy on the Marauders, but even after a week, they had only got us a couple of times, whereas we had got them loads.

"Truce?" I looked up from where I was working on my homework, to see Sirius sitting across from me.

"Truce. Hey, you done the Defense essay yet?"

"Probably not., but Moony has."

"'Kay, thanks. I'll ask him when he turns up again. He's in the Hospital Wing, isn't he?"

"Yeah. It's been worse than normal, he broke a couple of bones and cut himself up really bad."

"Wonder why...Crap! I think I do know why, and if I'm right, then we are in _deep _shit." That said, I pelted down to the Library, grabbing every book I could find on , I found what I was looking for. It said that all werewolves have a mate, but they have to know each other for a while before anything happens. And transformations will get steadily worse until the werewolf in question acknowledges their mate. Uh-oh. Reading on, I found a spell to determine who a werewolf's mate was. I tried it, and I got nothing. So I was wrong. Hmm...interesting

**********

"Were you right?"

"No. Thank God."

"He's asking for you."

"What?"

"Remus. Hospital Wing. Asking for you." Noticing the look on Sirius's face, realisation dawned on me.

"You like him, don't you?" I said softly.

"Yeah." Sirius dropped into the seat opposite me.

"He hasn't got a chance in hell with me, if that's what you're thinking. I've been in love for six years and counting. Remus is more like a brother to me anyway. Anyway, you said Hospital Wing, yes?" We headed down to the Hospital Wing, caught by several other students that seemed to think we were a couple. They couldn't be more wrong.

**********

"Hey, where's James and Lily?"

"I told them to piss off when they started arguing again." I snorted. We chatted for a while, until I remembered something.

"Remus, I need to go to the Library, but I will be back as soon as I can, promise."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that we are in much deeper shit than I thought." I ran out of the room, back to the Library, and pulled out the werewolf books again. I found what I wanted in _Werewolves:The Facts. _It said "When a werewolf finds an Alpha werewolf or a wizard with the Animagus form of an Alpha wolf, though the latter is extremely rare, the transformations will get increasing harder to bear until the werewolf in question runs with the Alpha's pack or the Alpha joins the werewolf at full moon." I slammed the book shut after copying it down and headed back to the Hospital Wing.

**********

"Found the problem."

"What?"

"Read this." I handed the piece of parchment to Remus and Sirius read over his shoulder.

"What did you think it was at first?"

"Mates. So I looked it up to find the spell to determine who it was, and I got nothing. You haven't decided yet. Catch!" I threw a bar of best Honeydukes chocolate at them and pulled out my bar of Toblerone.

"So, when's Pomfrey letting you out? 'Coz we really need to have a Marauders meeting about this."

"Should be tomorrow morning. She's been a nightmare. I can't do anything!"

"Looks like we're sneaking down tonight then." I sighed. "Oh well, at least I get to the Cloak. Finally."

"No way. You are not sneaking out for me."

"Yes we are. Call it security measures for the Alpha thing, and I'm not coming alone. Oh, and I've had a _great _idea for the Slytherin Common Room."

"What?"

"Ever heard of post-it notes?" Remus laughed.

"That would be brilliant! And they wouldn't know what they are. We could cover them in anti-pureblood stuff and stick it to them so they can't get it off..."

"...And have multiplying spells on them so when they try, there's more!" I finished. "Absolutley brilliant!" I rushed off to find James and run it by him.

**********

"Why not tonight?"

"James. we've been over this a hundred times already. Moony's stuck here, and therefore, so are we. _Tomorrow! _Got it?"

"Fine."

"Hey, I still need a nickname."

"Sirius..."

"Why me?"

"Coz you came up with them last time."

"Fine." The disinherited Black grumbled.

"You three, out!" Pomfrey pretty much shoved us out the door.

"See ya soon Remy!" The three of us ran out to play in the forest in our Animagus forms


End file.
